Rosario Wizard
by Bfghunter2
Summary: When the ministry kicks all half breeds and blood traitors out of Hogwarts Luna has a rather convenient solution. Yokai Academy of course! How will witches and wizards deal with the monster world and how will harry ever get Yukari to stop following him around! Pairings to be voted on.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Wizard

Chapter 1: Evicted from magic

It was December 24th of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, the day before Christmas and here was the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and he hated toady minion Deloris Umbrige, the worst DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, the look of sick glee on her face didn't bode well for many.

"Heh hem!" The entire Hall flinched at her sickly sweet tone and the disgusting expression on her face.

"Thankyou Deloris. Now Under Ministry decree 107, no half breeds, creatures or those of questionable virtue shall be allowed to attend Hogwarts." Fudge declared reading from a scroll. A lot of people cried in anger and disbelief while most of the Slytherins cheared in joy. "As such the following student are hereby expelled. Granger Hermione: Werewolf, Greengrass Astoria and Daphne: Yuki Ona, Lovegood Luna: High Elf, Lenrich Liam: Ent, Octavias Dante: Nephlim, Potter Harry: Vampire," -Draco Malfoy Laughed loudly- "Weasley Ginny, Ron, Fred, George: Blood Traitors, Zambini Blaze: Siren. You all have 2 hours to pack and vacate the school." The minister smirked, thinking he just got rid of all major competition.

"It'll be okay." Luna called loudly, drowning out whatever the minister was about to say in an instant. "Everyone who was just expelled can come with me to Yokai Academy, my Granddaddy Mikogami runs it. He's a Hades lord." The petite blonde smiled happily.

Fudge sputtered, realising how this all backfired. Hades Lords Mikogami, Mitachi and Blooddriver were the three most powerful beings asides the Satans and Gods and had more political sway than he did. His face fell in shock, he was well and truely screwed.

"Flopsy, please gather all our stuff please?" Luna called. A small house elf in a radish pattern toga appeared, bowed then vanished.

"Since when were you a vampire?" Hermione asked harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I was born, my mum was cousins with Lady Blooddriver, blood wards need a human to work so I couldn't live with aunt Akasha so I lived with my half aunt." Harry explained then asked. "Moony?"

"Yeah, when he dragged me off, turns out that a scratch is just as infectious." Hermione gave a small nervous smile "still friends?" She asked, ignoring Ron's sputtering.

"Of course." Harry smiled, hugging his bushy haired friend fondly. "What about your parents?"

"Kicked me out." Hermione sighed. "I've been living with Moony since."

"Sorry." Harry uttered. "Its my fault I should of been quicker and not let you get inv-"  
"Shush" Hermione interrupted, covepring the young vampire's mouth with her hand. "It's their fault, not yours that they kicked me out."

"It is dones Missy Moons." The elf from before had reappeared, sitting atop a stack of luggage by crookshanks, Hedwig, Snowball (Astoria's kneezle) and Pigwigeon who was flitting about excitedly.

"Grab on everyone." Luna smiled dreamily as she pulled out a cork necklace on a silver chain. The evicted students rushed over, the closest ones grabbing her sleeves and the others grabbing them. "Diabayo!" She cheered gleefully and with a sharp tug behind their navels they dissapeared, their luggage and firmilulars going with them.

"What have you done?" Trelawny asked in fear. "The dark lord approaches!" She shrieked and fled the hall. Fudge scoffed, not realising how right the incompetent teacher was.

They all appeared at a bus stop in Japan, seconds before a skinny boy with brown eyes and worse hair than harry walked around the corner in yokia academy uniform, a trunk behind him and a bag on his back.

'Oh, hi there!' He greeting in perfect Japanese.

'Hello, I'm Luna, this is Hermione, harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Astoria, Daphne, Liam and Dante.' Luna replied in flawless Japanese as the other realised their robes had become the uniform of their new school.

'Nice to meet you.' Harry and Hermione replied with a bow. The burebloods were clueless but bowed anyway, recognising it as the local greeting.

'I'm Tsukune, nice to meet you too.' The boy smiled chearfully.

'Odd, you smell human.' Luna shrugged chearfully, 'that must mean your the human kid my grandaddy is brining to the school. He has no concept of being scared shitless by weaker yokai so I doubt he'd informed you leaving you clueless and thinking I'm as mad as my Ancestor Alice, and yes she did visit wonderland.' Tsukune didn't know how to react to this but just chose to ignore it, thinking about crazy blondes.

'She's right you know. Don't wory, none but orcs and animal Yokai eat humans anymore so your safe. Anyway Granger Hermione, Werewolf.' Hermione introduced with a kind smiled as the school bus arrived, they idley compared it to the English counterpart the Knight bus only it was smaller and green not purple.

'ALL ABOARD FOR YOKAI ACADEMY' the eery bus driver cackled darkly.

'Hello Lord Mitachi, pleasure to see you again.' Harry grinned widely. The driver's smile fell into a deep frown.

'Finally got kicked out eh? Hop onboard.' Mitachi sighed with a roll of his eyes as everyone piled on. 'Thank Kami for time turners.' He sighed, realising the headmaster would have his head otherwise due to last minute schedule changes. Once everyone was seated he pulled a creaky lever, shutting the doors and tore down the street like a man possessed and into a inter dimensional tunnel, Tsukune looked terrified.

'Gods I hate this part.' Harry moaned, holding his head. The entire bloody bus was acting as a portkey.

"Grow up potter, just a portkey." Daphne greengrass scoffed, able to now understand Japanese due to the translation wards which over the next month would ingrane the knowledge into everyone's mind. The ward was not known to many as it was invented by Luna's late mother who installed it shortly before her death.

"Oh, sod off." Astoria groaned, slugging her sister in the arm. "We both know this way to travel sucks."

"What's g-going on?" Tsukune stuttered in fear.

"Portkey." Liam replied in a bord tone as he watched the vortex of color outside the windows. "How magicals travel long distances and from these colors, were headed for Lord Mikogami's realm."

"Eh, who?" Tsukune looked really panicked now.

"My granddaddy. He's a powerful warlock and he wants yokai and humans to coexist." Luna reexplained.

"Yokai?! What?!" Tsukune cried.

"I'll explain." Hermione instantly volunteered. Everyone, even Mitachi felt sorry for tsukune, the young werewolf's love of lectures and literature was legendary. "Magic for one is real. Before I got turned into a werewolf, I was a regular witch and no we don't eat children, that would be a evil witch most likely a Dark Lady. Now as you've probably realised monsters or Yokai are real too. In here we've got A vampire, A pair of Yuki Onna, a Nephlim, A ent, A High elf, a Siren, the weasleys are all Wizards with Ginny being a Witch and Mitachi is a gatekeeper demon obviously." Tsukune looked about ready to shit himself at all that information. "Now, from what I've read, Yokai Academy is all about cooperation between Humans and Monsters, it was established in 1860 by Mikogami at the age of 617 years old with the help of Lady Akasha Blooddriver who is Harry's second cousin. The school every three years invites a human student in to try and implemented cooperation between humans and Yokia but most early attempts ended in deaths, this in turn lead to the creation of the great barrier to keep the worlds separate from one another to prevent riots and angry mobs attacking the school."

"Why me?" Tsukune moped sadly. "Why did my parents have to send me here of all places? I'm probably going to get killed!"

"They most likely didn't know." Harry consoled Tsukune, patting his shoulder. Tsukune flinched in fear making Harry sigh. "I haven't drank blood from humans my entire life, I've only had Tomato juice as long as I could remember."

"O-okay." Tsukune stuttered.

The flashing colors stopped as they exited into a cliffside road overlooking a sea of blood while headed for a dead Forrest, a trio of buildings were perched atop a distant hill as the bus came to a halt. Right in front of them was a sign dressed as a scarecrow which read "WELCOME TO YOKAI ACADEMY" in bold silver letters.

End chapter 1

Notes: Take a vote. The first is pairings and the second is what Tsukune should end up as, the vote will close 20th January 2018 so better be quick.

Harry/ ?  
Hermione Mizore Astoria Kuruma Daphne Luna Ginny Multiple?

Tsukune/ ?  
Hermione Mizore Astoria Yukari Luna Moka Kuruma Daphne Luna Ginny Multiple?

Ghoul Tsukune Vampire Tsukune Human Tsukune or Mage/wizard Tsukune

Please not Harry and Moka will be 3rd cousins through their mothers. Luna is Mikogami's daughter through her mum's side and High elf through her father.  



	2. Chapter 2

Rosario + Wizard

Chapter 2: DUDE SHE'S MY COUSIN!

As everyone piled out of the bus carrying their luggage Tsukune shuddered in fear. A school full of monsters, he was a human, no way he'd last. Sadly the bus driver already said he had to talk to the headmaster and then get the bus tuned up so he was stuck here for the time being. Tsukune however was puppy eyed by the young blonde Astoria into helping her carry her cat. Unfortunately it wasn't a cat.

"Ah! That hurt!" Tsukune yelped as the white ball of fluff tried to make his head more comfortable as all cats do for sleeping places.

"Bad! Bad, snowball no doing that naughty kneezle!" Astoria grumped. It was almost comical on the 4th year's face to see such an expression as she picked up her pet, placing her on the wheeled trunk she was pulling. "Leave the nice boy alone."

"Reow." Was the reply as the kitten curled up lazily and began to purr softly. They passed a old grave and tsukune began to get increasingly nervous at the sight, the kawing of crows didn't help much. Liam found it lovely, as did the 13 year old Dante who was admiring it like it was on better homes and guardens then again both were from dark families. There was a ring of a bike bell.

"AHH! LOOK OUT!" Cried a voice. Tsukune only had enough time to turn his head before he was hit and both of them were sent flying. He idley noticed the girl who hit him was wearing pink knickers before he hit the ground, the girl under him somehow and resulted in an accidental grope.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Tsukune cried in fear as he sprung back.

"DUDE SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Harry yelled in annoyance at the human who looked very sheepish. He sighed, knowing only two people with pink hair and since there were no piercings in sight, he knew who it was. "Damnit Moka. Here, let me help you up."

"Huh? Harry what are you doing here?" Moka asked curiously as she blushed, glimpsing Tsukune. Harry was, asides her missing mother, the only member of her family she truely liked.

"Racist government kicked us out sadly." Harry shrugged as Moka puffed her cheeks in anger. "Still sealed eh?"

Moka looked down blushing slightly. "Yeah, still stuck." She muttered holding up the Rosary in her hand from her choker, what her father was thinking having it in that design was anyone's geuss.

"Uh this is a seal?" Tsukune asked and unfortunately tripped over. "Ah!" He tried to reach out to grab something and balance himself of instinct only to partially succeed. With a soft click. The rosary was removed making everyone gasp as moka flashed a bright white. Bats swarmed the area as the midday moon shon blood red as her hair bled from pink to Silver, her breasts and ass expanded to super model proportions. Her eyes went from the sealed emerald green to the natural blood red and her face became more angular. She sat there, stunned for a moment before lifting tsukune into a sitting position as he fidgeted under her gaze.

"So, your the first to remove my seal huh? A human of all things." Inner Moka merely raised an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed slightly before giving a curt nod. "You're in charge of removing the Rosary when I deem fit or I'll show you your place." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hi! I'm Astoria but you can call me Tori!" The happy-go-lucky blonde smiled brightly and hugged moka from behind.

Moka cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. " Get off of me brat."

Astoria "eeped" and jumped back in fright. Moka in response got a slap around the back of her head by a frowning Harry.

"Moka, you need to be kinder, she's like a less violent version of Kokoa! Okay?" He explained even when sealed harry was powerful enough to rival most B and some A rank Yokai. Unsealed was apparently able to stop the elder necromancer Voldemort with a little effort.

The sound of bells chiming filled the air.

"Oh no! WE'RE LATE!" Hermione shrieked in worry and began to run off at speeds only werewolves and brooms could achieve without engines.

"This is your fault. Watch over the other me." Inner Moka growled lightly as she reattached her rosary, returning to her sealed state and promptly fainting.

"What?" Tsukune gulped as harry once again patted his shoulder.

"You just gained the equivalent to a decoration of friendship or as close as one can get from her, she's my cousin but you should be more worried about her father's ire than mine. I'm S rank, he's SS, so no hurting her." Harry warned Tsukune as the others had already rushed off.

By the time they got to the auditorium the lecture was about to start. Mikogami in his usual white robes stood at the poduim, 8 teachers either side of him. They had to sit in the back.

"Welcome students to your first year at Yokai Academy!" The old warlock began, his magically amplified voice heard by all in the room. "I look forward to a excellent year and hope that you do too but first, a few rules. There will be no use of your true forms unless in self defence, there is to be no eating of students either! Boys cannot enter the girls dorms neither can the girls enter the boys. Magic is prohibited in the halls, cantine and Library. There is to be NO NECROMANCY I'm looking at you miss sendo and Mr Kabukishimi. Finally when I am finished please head to the left side of the auditorium to retrieve your schedules, they are sorted alphabeticaly by your last names. Have a good day."

After the mad rush was over the group met up at the doors to the auditorium, school starting the next day to help everyone get used to the grounds.

"I got Miss Nekonome." Tsukune spoke up looking at his schedule.

"Me to." Moka stated softly.

"I got her too, anyone else?" Dante asked curiously. He received shaken heads from everybody.

"I got Miss Kagome." Harry spoke up.

"Us too!" Astoria cheered, having peeked at her sister's timetable.

"I got her too." Hermione smiled faintly.

"You too huh? Geuss they put all us Yuki Onna in the same room." A new voice spoke up. They all turned and saw a violet haired girl in the air vent, the cover removed. "I'm mizore, nice to meet you." She stated monotonely.

"Daphne, this is my sister Astoria, we're from the settlement in Whales Brittan. Nice to meet you." Daphne stated back in a similar monotone.

Astoria just groaned. "There's two of them now! Why can't you be like dad Daph?"

"A drunk businessman and a pushover? No thanks." Her sister bit back.

"I meant more willing to express your feelings doi." Astoria snarked lazily as she played with the frost which seemed to gather in the presence of 3 Yuki Onna.

"Er, what?" Tsukune asked clueless.

"Who's he?" Mizore asked eyeing Tsukune curiously. Moka didn't know why but for some reason she didn't like the way Mizore asked about tsukune. "After all not every day a human enrolls at a school for monsters."

Chapter 2 End.

LOL cliff hanger!

Also yes I separated their home rooms for a reason.

Notes: Take a vote. The first is pairings and the second is what Tsukune should end up as, the vote will close 20th January 2018 so better be quick.

Harry/ ?  
Hermione Mizore Astoria Kuruma Daphne Luna Ginny Multiple?

Tsukune/ ?  
Hermione Mizore Astoria Yukari Luna Moka Kuruma Daphne Luna Ginny Multiple?

Ghoul Tsukune Vampire Tsukune Human Tsukune or Mage/wizard Tsukune

Please note Harry and Moka will be 3rd cousins through their mothers. Luna is Mikogami's daughter through her mum's side and High elf through her father.


	3. POLL RESAULTS

Rosario + Wizard

Notes and results are up!

"Guest "blood wards need a human to work so I couldn't live with aunt Akasha" because random Death Eaters are such a threat to Akasha fucking Bloodriver, lol." To answer this Aguamenté is a 3rd or 4th year spell that makes WATER Vampires in Rosario Vampire are deadly weak against WATER so a spell that makes WATER in large jets is gonna screw over vampires badly, just saying. As to how Harry survived the Black lake for 2nd task, I'm going with Giliweed is the main ingredient in what vampires use to neutralise the purifying effects of water.

I also know that I said I'd announce the polls on the 20th but decided to change it due to the massive gaps in the poll results, very few came close to a tie. Ruby, Yukari and Moka's older sisters Akua and Kuhala (who several people chose added and chose despite lack of option for them...) were a tie so I flipped a damned coin of all things to decide.

Pairings will be as follows:

Harry, Hermione, Mizore, Astoria, Daphne, Luna, Kuhala

Tsukune, Moka, Kuruma, Ruby, Akua, Ginny, Yukari.

Mini pairings: Ron, Keito (AN: yeah, poor Ron.).  
Gin, Fem Blaze Zambini. (Prepare for wet dog smell. ;) lol)

It was also requested that I should add more HP characters so Here is the next Vote!

Which characters from HP series asides Dumbles and Voldemort/DE's should go to the school and add why they are there to your vote,I love to hear from people what they think and their ideas.

Remus Lupin (Moony)  
Sirius Black (Padfoot)  
Dudley Dursley (Dudders) (AN: go nuts with how he ends up there)  
Lily's Ghost James's Ghost Norberta(AN Hagrid's baby dragon was actually female, if she's got a human form or not is up to you.)  
"Moaning" Mertle Warren. (Yes, that's her last name)

As to those who have favorited and followed this story let's see if we can get to 100 followers and favorites :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario + Wizard

Chapter 3: Married?!

"What?" Tsukune asked nervously as sweat trickled down his neck.

"I was on the bus too ya know." The blue haired Yuki Onna replied blandly with a lazy blink. "I honestly don't mind humans, my Father is one."

"So, what are you doing in the vent?" Ginny asked, her head tilted to the side slightly. Many jumped, having forgotten she was there. Ron had already left, looking for the cafeteria as soon as he got his time table and the twins wanted to owl their parents about what happened.

"I like to stalk people." Mizore replied honestly.

"Got any tips?" Ginny asked a little too eagerly. Harry groaned. He was well aware of the red heads stalker tenancies and now she was having help. He kissed his privacy goodbye.

"We're so boned." Astoria groaned. "There goes my private fun time!"

The comment earnt Astoria a stinging hex from Daphne who was bright red, embarrassed by the knowledge of what her sister got up to in private. Moka sputtered in embarrassment while Tsukune nearly choked in shock while harry sighed, it seems that he's not the only target for the ginger stalker.

"I think I have competition." Mizore deadpanned.

"Nah, I'm all for sharing." Astoria giggled with a perverted grin. This earnt a "heck yeah Desu!" From a passing student. Liam did a double take as did Luna, why was there a feeling of de ja vu here?

"Maybe." Mizore stated before returning her attention to Tsukune. "Good luck." Then she looked at Harry with a slight blush before walking away.

"You too." Tsukune muttered in confusion.

"Come on, let's go find the dorms." Daphne stated, wanting to get away from the general populance and into a nice cold room where she could relax.

As it turned out Harry was in a dorm with Tsukune while Ron was with Liam and Dante and the twins were in another with a young werewolf called Mordekia Ginie or Gin for short. Moka and Luna were in one, Hermione was sharing with a young girl called Yukari, The greengrass sisters were in a large air conditioned room with Mizore. Ginny was in a room by herself.

By lunch they had all gathered at two Tables in the Cafeteria in the corner of the room. Tsukune, Harry, Moka, Mizore, Daphne, Astoria and Luna sat at one directly under a air vent, The Weasleys, Liam and Dante sat at the other with Yukari who was exchanging pranks with the twins, something nobody was glad about.

"So, how's it been Moka?" Harry asked his favorite cousin.

"My half sister Kokoa has made my life a living hell in the human world and the humans were jerks." Moka pouted sadly.

"Hey, it'll be okay Moka, you've got your cousin right? And I'll be your friend." Tsukune smiled slightly nervous at how everyone would react.

"Thankyou!" Moka squealed in joy, latching onto Tsukune like her life depended on it. "I've never had friends before ever and only Harry and mum ever liked me!" She then sniffed the air. "Tsukune..."

"Yeah moka?" He asked with a smile. He didn't have many friends either to be honest.

"Sorry." She muttered before sinking her fangs into the poor human making him cry and flail about comically. She had to be pulled off of him by Harry and Hermione while the three Yuki Onna and Luna held Tsukune in place and the other students ignored them. "Yummy..." She uttered in a daze, her skin literally glowing silver and red.

"Oh boy. Tsukune you are both very lucky and very unlucky." Harry chuckled as the teenage human held a hand clamped against his neck, despite there being no wound any more. "First off the good news,"

"Welcome to the family son!" Luna giggled making a certain Blake in another dimension sneeze before punching a man out cold.

"Bluntly yes." Harry shrugged. "Female vampires have a sort of instinct when near their soul mate that makes them act like, well that." Harry gestured to Moka who was cooing, giggling and hugging Tsukune like she was drunk. "Bad news, Her father is Racist. He only puts up with me because he knows while I may be half wizard I'm still fast enough to go toe-to-toe with him when I'm unsealed."

"Uh, what do I do?" Tsukune gulped uneasily.

"Stay by her side simple. She'll be like that for the next day or so. You'll have to speak with my granddaddy so he can set up a room for you." Luna smiled whimsically.

"Any other surprises? Man what will I tell my parents? hi mum, I'm a soul mate to a vampire!" Tsukune snorted in disbelief.

"Well a soul bond would mean your married in an unreversable way. Also, you will each have a piece of the other's soul." Hermione stated academically in her regular lecture voice. "Species with similar ways of choosing would be Succubi, Incubi Werewolves, Veela, Merfolk, Elves and Dragons, amoung others."

"Great." Tsukune groaned. "At least it's just Moka." Seeing their looks he sighed. "This can happen more than once, can't it?"

"Sorry." Luna gave an apologetic smile. "There will be others. A Succubus, three witches and another vampire."

"Eh?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"She sees the future." Astoria piped up with a chipper tone. "She once warned me about a flying pie from above. Two hours later Peeves the school Poltergeist threw a cream pie at me and missed, Wish I got cream pied." She giggled perversely.

"Oh merlin." Daphne growled, hitting her sister with a shard of ice in the face. "Must you speak like that?"

"Yep" Astoria giggled, unfazed by the shard sticking out of her forehead.

"Perverted brats aside." Daphne growled at her shameless sister. "Congratulations Tsukune." She gave a microscopic smile.

"Hehe...pretty." Moka babbled before promptly falling asleep snoring softly.

"Hey you! Hands off my girl!" Snarled a rather thuggish looking blonde teen. He smelt rancid and Harry compared it to the smell of a Troll only there was more blood to the smell. This was an Orc.

Chapter End.

Which characters from HP series asides Dumbles and Voldemort/DE's should go to the school and add why they are there to your vote,I love to hear from people what they think and their ideas.

Remus Lupin (Moony) Sirius Black (Padfoot) Dudley Dursley (Dudders) (AN: go nuts with how he ends up there)  
Lily's Ghost James's Ghost Norberta(AN Hagrid's baby dragon was actually female, if she's got a human form or not is up to you.)  
"Moaning" Mertle Warren. (Yes, that's her last name)

As to those who have favorited and followed this story let's see if we can get to 100 followers and favorites :)  



End file.
